


Yukata Be Kidding Me!

by fifthmoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KagaKuro Xmas Event 2014, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthmoon/pseuds/fifthmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I… um…” Kagami merely looked between Kuroko and the garment, all the while gaping like a landed fish, searching for the right words but unable to string together a proper response.</p>
  <p>“Kagami-kun’s reaction is cute, as always, but I’m not going to pressure him into anything he doesn’t want.”</p>
  <p>“Sh-shut up! Like I could say no after all this, idiot!”</p>
  <p>Kuroko’s placid demeanor warmed into a small but still radiant expression of joy and excitement, and Kagami cursed himself internally at the belated realization that he’d been in checkmate from the start.</p>
</blockquote><p>Kuroko has the magical finesse to melt bashful Kagami into moaning, moldable putty in his hands in a 5000+ word smut fest.</p>
<p>Also a very loose tie-in to my previous work, <i>Invincible</i>, which you in no way have to read to understand this story, haha.</p>
<p>I apologize for the ridiculous name, but I had it as the workable title from the start and now I don’t have the heart to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukata Be Kidding Me!

“And this is…”

Kagami was referring to a lightweight garment he had draped over his hands. He had just finished unwrapping it moments ago. The fabric was pleasant to the touch—a smooth cotton dyed a vibrant red, printed with some ornate design. Sakura tree branches? He’d have to finish unfolding it to know for certain. 

“A yukata, Kagami-kun. For casual use. Wear it around the apartment, after a bath, or you may even wear it to bed.”

“I know what it is, smartass. I mean, what’s the occasion? Why the sudden gift-giving?” The redhead tried not to sound too skeptical, but he had a nagging suspicion that Kuroko wanted something from him, or worse, was feeling guilty about something that in all likelihood Kagami had long since put behind him, but of course Kuroko still found that some form of repentance was in order. He had long grown quite savvy to his methods of softening him up, but still, he wanted to give his partner the benefit of the doubt.

“Just think of it as a little extra something I found for your birthday, Kagami-kun.”

“Hah? But my birthday was like, _months_ ago. We celebrated it together and everything, remember? We went out, and I’m pretty sure you gave me a gift then.”

“An early Christmas present, then?”

“Um, Christmas is still weeks away.”

“I’m going to be honest with you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko began plainly. 

_Yup_ , _here it comes_.

“To put it quite frankly, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this since our summer vacation. You looked positively irrisistable in that yukata and I may have ravished you again that night if you weren’t hurt and I wasn’t already exhausted.” With every unapologetically monotonous word from his partner, Kagami’s face grew a shade of red darker.

“You—you little shit! You bought this with only your own interests in mind! You’re just covering the fact by slapping a bow on it!” Kagami bit out.

“I’m sorry Kagami-kun. I should have been straightforward with you after all. I’m telling you I would like to make love to you wearing a yukata.”

_Oh_.

“You mean…”

“Yes, I would also like to be inside you.”

_Oh shit_.

Sharing an equal partnership, not only in basketball but also in romance, it was not unusual for Kuroko to request being on top, just infrequent—the guy had like, zero stamina, after all—so it always came as a surprise to Kagami, reducing him to a blushing, stuttering mess.

He was also baffled, as he often forgot he could be found desirable in such a way.

“I… um…” Kagami merely looked between Kuroko and the garment, all the while gaping like a landed fish, searching for the right words but unable to string together a proper response.

“Kagami-kun’s reaction is cute, as always, but I’m not going to pressure him into anything he doesn’t want.”

“Sh-shut up! Like I could say no after all this, idiot!”

Kuroko’s placid demeanor warmed into a small but still radiant expression of joy and excitement, and Kagami cursed himself internally at the belated realization that he’d been in checkmate from the start.

“Would you like to try it on?”

“Uh, sure.”

Kagami shifted from his spot in bed and stood up, not too thrilled to forgo the activity of just lazing about. The two had been relaxing together before Kuroko decided to spring the gift and then that embarrassing preposition on him. He gently shook the garment so it unfolded itself and then laid it over the bed so he could have a look; the matching obi remained at the bottom of the gift box, neatly folded into a pentagon. He saw now that the bright red transitioned into a deep blue toward the bottom of the yukata and at the ends of the sleeves, creating an ombré effect. There were indeed sakura tree branches printed on the fabric, with clusters of falling petals and fluttering birds. It was beautiful, really, but Kagami feared it might be too delicate, too whimsical for a beast like himself.

As though Kuroko could read Kagami’s diffidence, he reassured, “I believe it’ll suit you, here, allow me.”

Kuroko had already materialized at his side, but he managed to stifle a flinch—a skill he had honed somewhat during all the time spent with his phantom.

“I just need you to remove your shirt.”

Kagami sighed—because why did leaving it on make such a difference? He wasn’t wearing much to begin with, anyhow. Besides his underwear, he was clad in just a long, faded black shirt—his shadow was wearing some retired basketball shorts and one of the many old shirts the little imp had nabbed from Kagami’s drawer and declared as his—and now that Kagami was shrugging that black shirt off and tossing it to the floor, he now stood bare, save for his snug, gray boxer-briefs and the usual chain around his neck.

“There, now get on with it,” he grumped.

Kuroko first helped his arms through the sleeves. Then, standing behind him on tiptoe, the shadow draped the yukata over his light’s shoulders. He took the obi from the box and moved to face him, first taking hold of the front seams of the garment and crossing both sides over his torso. He took one tan hand in his and positioned it over the layered fabric as a silent request to hold it in place so he could begin wrapping the belt low around his waist.

Kuroko tugged and smoothed the ensemble until all was in proper allignment, then gave Kagami a once-over—index finger curled to his chin in a cliché gesture of thoughtfulness, the phantom nodded in approval. 

Just as Kagami sighed again, Kuroko lurched forward, small but toned arms finding their way around his middle, embracing him in a sincere hug.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun,” he said softly before nuzzling his chest.

Kagami looked down at his small partner, forked eyebrows deeply furrowed, mostly out of frustration that he just couldn’t be mad at him dammit, even when he had been so sneaky.

“Yeah well… you don’t have to thank me _yet_ …”

He put a hand on his partner’s head and ruffled the feathery blue strands. The frown on his face relented as one side of his mouth quirked into a smile.

_Ah_ , _this is going to be quite a night_.

  


* * *

  


Kagami had somehow ended up in… _this_ position: spread eagle with his back to the mattress, completely at the mercy of a looming Kuroko. If he had situated himself this way or if his partner had toppled him onto the bed in this manner, he really couldn’t remember. All he knew was his his nerves were in complete disarray and his being flustered was now causing him to draw a blank. 

This was far from their first time together, and not even the first time he’d be giving himself to his partner, so for fuck’s sake why was he feeling as shy as an awkward, fumbling kid on his first date? 

Kagami figured it might have something to do with the look Kuroko was giving him right now. 

Kuroko was simply taking a few moments to kneel before him, studying the way the yukata draped across his hefty body, accentuating the broad contours of his thoroughly masculine physique.

Kagami knew he was letting the anticipation build, could sense the tentative gaze of his partner intensify and heat bubbled inside him at the thought of being eyed as a specimen of desire. 

He returned the gaze and noticed the normally placid blue pools were now two vortexes swirling with sensualism. 

While Kuroko somehow maintained his calm disposition, that look he was giving him could only be described as carnal; it was as though his eyes were saying he wanted to fucking _devour_ him. 

Suddenly, the tiger was the one to know what it was like to be stalked.

_Goddammit what was I thinking letting him have his way?_

To Kagami’s surprise, when Kuroko finally made his move, he kept his composure; he did not pounce upon him as his vehement eyes may have foreshadowed. When he motioned his hands, his movements were careful and deliberate, like one performing a holy ritual.

Kuroko took the garment by the seams and parted the front of it, revealing Kagami’s sun-kissed pectorals and pink, pert nipples. He made the opening a bit wider and the ridges of a meticulously carved abdomen came into view. 

Kuroko allowed his hands to wander over Kagami’s broad torso, mapping the contours of the hard-lined physique with his fingertips. The pale boy worked his hands over the heaving chest, delicate fingers plucking the rosy buds with finesse, like one would so elegantly grace the strings of harp.

“ _Oooooh_.” Kagami groaned at the first sexual touches to flit along his body.

“Kagami-kun is always so nicely sensitive here.”

“Idiot, _ngh!_ D-don’t say it like that— _ah!_ ”

“How should I say it then, Kagami-kun? I love your sensitive nipples.” Kuroko punctuated his statement with a roll of his tongue over one reddened nub.

“ _Aaaahn!_ ”

Seemingly pleased by the reaction, Kuroko continued to nip and suck at one tender protuberance while his hand teased and twisted the other, until he had Kagami keening into his every touch. 

Kagami was now at the mercy of his petite partner’s talented digits and tongue. Said partner continued with these ministrations for a while, well after Kagami had already been reduced to a writhing mess. Every lick, every caress sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin. Eyes now squeezed shut, one hand fisted in the bed sheets with the other tangled in his lover’s locks, a stream of shameful moans and profanities poured from his mouth uncontrollably as he found himself bucking his hips upward in lustful abandon, desperate for some attention to be paid to his nethers.

Kuroko must have been delighted by the erotic display, because the next moment he shifted upward to reward him with a deep, sensual kiss, slipping past his slack mouth to intertwine their tongues, stifling the moans that were spilling forth just seconds prior. He tasted the fleshy insides of the damp orifice, then dragged his tongue along his bottom lip before capturing it between his teeth, nipping and tugging, hard at first, then gently. 

Retracting, he uttered, “I love you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami’s already-red face somehow managed to darken by a few more shades. Directing his half-lidded gaze at his partner, he mumbled from kiss-swollen lips, “You too, idiot.”

With Kagami thoroughly sedated by their heady lip-locking, Kuroko took hold of the garment once more, this time slipping the sleeves over his muscular arms; the obi was all that was left to hold the yukata to his body.

The blue-haired male leaned back, resting his weight on his heels to survey his work. His gaze settled on Kagami’s underwear peeking through the separation in the garment, and the very obvious strain of his erection against the material, as well as the darker area moistened by precum. 

Kagami felt slender fingers grasp the waistband of his underwear, pulling downward. He shifted his hips to help shimmy the garment off, allowing his erect cock to make an appearance, bobbing up through the part in the yukata.

Kagami swallowed thickly as he noticed Kuroko immediately shift his gaze to the dribble of precum sliding down his shaft. The smaller male then promptly leaned forward and caught the drip with his tongue, licking upward and then swirling once around the tip. 

“ _Ngh—fuuuck!_ ” Kagami released a long, throaty moan at the sudden contact with the head of his arrousal, undoubtedly made hypersensitive by their prolonged foreplay.

Kuroko pulled back to shamelessly savor the image of him panting heavily with his fists twisted in the sheets, his moistened cock twitching, strained and weeping heavily.

By now, he must have realized it was painful, but Kagami knew the little shit was taking his sweet time, just like he always does, just because he loves to see him squirm, loves to tease him—giving him pleasure but still not quite enough—loves testing his pride by pushing him until he starts to lose his sense of judgement, until he’s practically ready to beg for it. 

Kagami realized he was just beginning to reach that tipping point, so he was all the more eager for Kuroko to quicken his pace, to just hurry up and _fuck_ him already.

“K-kuroko… please…”

“What would you like, Kagami-kun?”

“You know what I want, idiot.” He paused and locked eyes with the boy before him, only to notice he was unmoved. Kagami internally rolled his eyes as he knew his stubborn lover was expecting a particular response, and would hold firm until he received it.

“Just fuck me already Tetsuya!”

“Hm, Kagami-kun is being impatient.”

“I have the patience of a fucking saint!”

Those must have been the magic words because a second later Kuroko nudged one side of his big body, a corner of his mouth pulled upward in a quiet smirk, and Kagami took it as the signal for him to roll over. Doing so, his chain spun around his neck and his ring landed heavily on the bed with a clink and a thud. Knees to the mattress, hands splayed over the sheets, Kagami presented his ass to his partner. 

Kuroko took the yukata by the bottom hem and folded it up and over, revealing his sculpted bottom. 

Kagami felt as two hands spread his cheeks, then started when he felt a warm puff of breath over his asshole. The warm air dissipated momentarily as his lover moved to press gentle kisses down his lower back, soothing him and helping him to relax, so he was better prepared when the breath returned, followed by a wet tongue that swirled around and tickled his entryway. 

“ _Ah—aaahn_ , Kuroko…”

Kagami growled low as the muscle pressed its way inside his body, probing the sensitive walls of the cavity. A hand reached around to grab his neglected cock and he gasped as pleasure struck him like a bolt of electricity, coursing its way through his body as Kuroko continued to work his insides with his mouth, and now his painfully erect dick with one free hand.

Drunk from arrousal—and enough heavy petting to last him a millennia—Kagami found himself stretching an arm for the bedside drawer, extracting the lube he always stored there. He shoved the bottle toward his partner and, much to Kagami’s surprise, Kuroko took it and popped it open to finish preparing him without so much as a single snark.

Kagami felt as the tongue was replaced by cool, wet fingers that instantly reached so much deeper than their predecessor, already probing for that special spot that could make him see stars. The slender digits scissored his opening, spreading him wide so that penetration would be as comfortable as possible, especially since he hadn’t been on the receiving end in a while.

Kuroko inserted another finger and, bringing the three together, crooked them in search of the place he had yet to find. He must have brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves because the next moment, Kagami roared.

“ _Nn—ah!_ _Fuck_ , _there!_ ” he cried, bucking his hips, pushing his ass against those digits so his body engulfed them further, urging his partner to continue working that one spot. 

Kuroko stopped suddenly and Kagami couldn’t prevent the whimper that fell from his lips.

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. You’ve already endured a great deal of torment. Would it take some of the edge off if I let you climax once, for now?”

“God, Kuroko, _yes_. _Please_.” Kagami punctuated the plea with a roll of his hips.

Kagami couldn’t see his shadow, but he could definitely sense that cheeky smile of his return as he began working him again with thoroughly-greased hands, starting over at a slow pace and then gradually getting faster.

At last, Kagami felt enveloped by the pleasure he had been waiting for, longing for. Pleasure was in the steady pull of the expert hand around his sensitized dick, in the fingers rhythmically thrusting in and out of his body, massaging the tightness of his clenched ass, in the sparks that flew when those fingers butted against his prostate again and again, and Kagami actually sensed his orgasm was on the horizon if only his merciful lover would just keep doing all of _that_.

Thankfully Kuroko did not stop.

“Does this feel good for you Kagami-kun? I’ve grown quite aroused from watching you enjoy yourself.” As if to make his point clear, Kuroko rubbed his own burgeoning erection—still clothed and now testing the elasticity of his shorts—against Kagami’s bare thigh.

“Mm… mmph… _hnn_ …” sounds simply tumbled from the Kagami’s lips ineloquently in attempted response; his cheek was pressed heavily into the bedding, a small puddle forming from the saliva spilling freely from his gaping mouth, but he couldn’t think to care. Right now he could only seem to focus on that delicious buildup of heat, and the anticipation of his release as Kuroko continued stroking and fingerfucking him in steady counter movements. 

Soon, the familiar feeling of being wrapped in a warm, velvety blanket washed over him—like an ocean wave caresses the shore—and for a few blissful moments, Kagami was at peace, held in its tender, smoldering embrace, until suddenly, all of that luxurious heat rushed south, pooling in his loins, searching for an outlet. When the pressure finally proved too much, his body surged.

“Oh, _oh_ Kuroko I’m— _I’m_ _cumming!_ ” Kagami cried his release, thick cream spilling over his lover’s hand with every throb of his spasming cock, while the muscles of his anus pulsated around the digits still buried deep within him. Kuroko slowed his movements, but continued to milk him until he had expelled every remaining drop.

It was indeed apparent that once would not be enough for Kagami Taiga. 

His recently relieved cock still stood at full attention while he remained hunched over, thoroughly-played body heaving, nails digging into the bedding as he attempted to regain himself somewhat. From the corner of his eye, he could barely make out his partner licking his brand from his fingertips, and the lewd sight only inflamed him further.

“Kuroko… you… inside… please,” he managed, panting each word. 

God, how embarrassing. With the lustful fog having dissipated somewhat after his first orgasm, he had recovered enough of his senses for the shame to begin settling it, but apparently not enough to prevent him from honestly voicing his desires—in fractured sentences, no less. He was pretty sure he had lost a few brain cells after he climaxed, but now he had to wonder if his entire brain had melted along with the rest of him.

“You’d like my cock inside of you, Taiga-kun?” Kuroko kindly paraphrased for him.

_Shit_. Kuroko only said things like _that_ when in the heat of passion, and if it didn’t just send a throb of arrousal straight to Kagami’s already-engorged dick. 

Kagami nodded his head lamely.

Kuroko simply chuckled. “If that’s what you wish, then…”

Kagami heard rustling as Kuroko began divesting behind him, then the pop of a cap as he poured more lubricant into his palm, and finally, the lewd, wet sounds that filled the room as he began to prime his pump, preparing for a smooth push inside of him.

Kuroko took hold of the obi that still held tight around his middle, pulling him back to help better position him, and then pressed his thumbs into his dimples so he instinctively arched his back, allowing for further access.

When Kuroko spread his cheeks again, a few long seconds passed with only silence, and Kagami’s face grew hot at the thought that his partner was taking a moment to stare, perhaps fascinated by how he was still gaping for him, hot and dripping with lube, prepared and eager for their copulation. Kagami quivered under the gaze of those wide, surveying eyes. 

He whined, pushing his hips back restlessly. “Kuroko… please… hurry…”

Kuroko flinched as though coming to. Still holding him agape, he repositioned himself to align the tip of his arrousal with Kagami’s opening.

Kagami sighed as Kuroko slipped inside of him, slowly. Being filled with his partner’s substantial heat, twitching and alive inside him, and demanding significantly more room than the fingers filling him prior, he always felt this odd mixture of discomfort and immeasurable satisfaction. It was never long before the pleasure overpowered the discomfort, anyhow.

“It doesn’t hurt, does it, Kagami-kun?” 

Now fully sheathed within Kagami, Kuroko was waiting, giving his body time to adjust and stretch around him. 

“Doesn’t hurt. You can move… _please_.”

Draping his slender frame over his back, Kuroko thrust once, experimentally. An erotic cry was torn from Kagami’s throat that he hoped his lover would take as the signal to keep moving, and— _ooh_ _good_ , he did. He understood by now that it was only when he responded with a pleasurable moan that Kuroko felt confident enough to begin rocking them both at a steady rhythm.

Kuroko always, always began so gently with him, treating him delicately as though he was fragile, as though he wasn’t a good head taller than him and built like a tank. Kagami didn’t mind this, though. It made him feel loved—precious to him.

“Babe, please don’t be afraid to be rougher. I’m a big boy, I can handle it,” Kagami assured, his voice low and husky. “Good. Feels so good.” He even encouraged his partner by pushing his hips back in the time with the rhythm Kuroko had set for them, taking him deeper with every thrust.

It seemed Kagami’s show of enthusiasm was more than enough to encourage Kuroko to begin increasing his speed, to begin driving into him harder. Kagami responded by pushing back just as hard.

His pale lover moaned into the dip of his spine, then snaked his arms around his torso, brushing his fingers over his chest, over the fabric still clinging to his middle, over his sensitive nipples, still swollen from his prior handiwork.

He continued to drag those fingers over the ridges of his abdomen, causing Kagami’s stomach to jump reflexively. When he reached his lower regions, he then proceeded to cup his balls in one hand while he wrapped his other around his leaking shaft. He thumbed the slit, whisking away the precum that pearled there, spreading it into a thin layer around the head using a circular motion. Kagami hissed at the sensation, but could tolerate this sort of teasing, though, now that Kuroko was fucking him with gusto. Still, his small lover managed to surprise him when he squeezed his package gently, and the sensitivity was almost too much; he feared careening over the edge again too soon. 

Kagami definitely did _not_ want to cum twice before his partner had even cum once, but it seemed likely this was the direction he was headed—he was now clinging to one of the pillows he had ensnared at the head of the bed like it was a lifeline, moaning helplessly as he succumbed to pleasure, body and soul.

“Fuck, _fuck_ … _oh_ , Kuroko… oh _baby_.” Kagami rasped, almost tearing the defenseless pillow in two.

Kagami wasn’t the only one feeling it. It seemed his partner felt is just as much, if the ragged breath against his back was any indication; the soft grunts and guttural sounds Kuroko produced vibrated through Kagami’s torso.

Kuroko shifted his head where he had it resting on his back. Exposing his teeth, he nipped and sucked and mouthed at Kagami’s shoulders blades. Kuroko had to make due like this, as he was too short to reach his mouth for a kiss. While it was true their current position had allowed for a smooth entry and deep penetration, Kagami felt this was the only downside to it—well, that and also the fact he couldn’t see the rare, impassioned expressions his partner made as he pounded into him with fervor.

With that thought in mind, Kagami suddenly found the words spilling from his lips, “Kuroko… wanna see you…”

Kuroko didn’t hesitate to tug the obi—which was proving to be a surprisingly multifunctional piece of material—and in an unexpected show of strength, rolled him over onto his back after uprooting himself for the moment. At this point, Kagami couldn’t care how this new position was extremely revealing; he simply extended his arms in invitation for his phantom to continue to ravish him. Kuroko accepted by leaning in to kiss him deeply, to which Kagami hummed appreciatively, welcoming the kiss after feeling an odd sense of detachment from his lover. Lips locked and unlocked, fingers laced together and tangled in baby blue strands, legs crisscrossed around a slender frame as Kagami locked the shorter male in place.

When lips parted ways a final time and Kagami released him, Kuroko leaned back and then silently beckoned for one of the pillows at the head of the bed. Kagami tossed him the one he had practically ripped asunder, then lifted himself so his partner could arrange it under his lower back. Kuroko then lifted Kagami’s hips and threw his legs over his shoulders. Kagami knew his limbs were heavy, but he trusted his partner to be strong enough to support him—maybe not for long, but just long enough, at the very least, he was hoping.

They both moaned in unison as Kuroko aligned his hips flush with Kagami’s and slipped back inside of him balls-deep. Once again snug in his warm recesses, with hands firmly stationed on Kagami’s thighs to anchor himself, it didn’t take Kuroko long to pick up at the speed he left off at.

Kagami gasped with pleasure at Kuroko plunging into him repeatedly, fastening his legs behind his back, drawing him closer, closer, yet still no amount of closeness seemed enough to sate his desire to be one with his partner. He reached out to grasp at his lover’s hips, nails digging in, urging him to thrust into him harder, faster.

Kagami was able to admire Kuroko from this angle. His torso stretched long before him, lean muscle rippling under skin from the exertion, normally-pale body flushed a rosy-pink, perspiration dotting his forehead and neck, trickling down in rivulets, brow furrowed with a look of concentration on his face—it was cute, perhaps even a bit comical, considering his character, but nonetheless incredibly sexy in the eyes of Kagami. Sufficed to say, he was a bit awed at the strength and determination his deceivingly weak-looking partner dared to show him— _especially_ in the locale of the bedroom.

Kagami shifted his gaze and noticed his dick bobbing animatedly in time with Kuroko’s thrusting, yearning for immediate attention.

“Kuroko, touch me, please?” he boldly requested.

“Please, touch yourself Kagami-kun, I want to see,” Kuroko countered with equal boldness.

Kagami didn’t think twice before wrapping one hand around his cock in fulfillment of his partner’s wish while the other still clung to Kuroko’s hip. He started by palming himself, then gradually began pumping in time with Kuroko’s thrusting and _oh_ _god_ , did that feel _good_. 

Kagami felt his partner’s vehement eyes on him, observing the yukata sprawled messily beneath him—still held on by the obi cinched to his waist—and he could even swear that he was swelling larger inside him. 

“Kagami-kun just looks so cute like this.” _Oi, I’m not the cute one._ “Thank you for letting me dress you, and for allowing me the pleasure of pleasuring you.” Kuroko ended that last statement with a particularly hard thrust, rendering forth a voluptuous moan from within Kagami.

Slowly, his small partner folded him in two, thrusting deeper, searching for the very limit his body would take him, and as his force increased, his rhythm became erratic. Kagami knew he was close—his partner’s cock was practically bouncing within him, seeking release—but _oh_ , so was _he_.

“Oh god, _nnh_ , so good, _aaah_ , that’s the spot, _there_ , more, _more!_ ” Kagami moaned and pleaded, shamelessly, all the while stroking himself furiously.

As he reached his peak, he experienced the familiar sensation of being lifted off, as though he was levitating, or being carried away by a gently rising tide.

The intensity of his orgasm always brought him back though, as he came crashing down to experience wave after wave of furious pleasure, and belatedly he realized, that was _him_ screaming in declaration of his orgasm.

“Taiga-kun, I’m cumming inside you!”

As Kagami felt the warm essence of his partner filling him, he continued to milk the remains of his own orgasm, the last of the thick ropes of his seed spilling forth to glaze his torso.

His mouth hung agape, moaning at every spasm his body continued to offer, and while he swore his soul would escape him this way, his lips were covered and his soul contained, his small lover having slipped out of him to seal their love with a soft kiss. He then felt the smaller boy collapse at his side as he fell like a stone to the mattress.

He reached for the bedside drawer to remove the towel he kept there, cleaning the mess from his hand and torso. Miraculously no more than a speck seemed to have reached the yukata, which he yanked up to cover his shoulders. As he felt Kuroko’s essence dribble out from his ass, he did note that he would have to change the sheets, though.

“Oi you.” He had turned his attention to the shorter male who was beginning to nod off at his side. He poked his petite-faced partner square in the forehead, to which he scrunched his nose up in response.

“Hey you, don’t you dare drift off on me yet, I’m not letting you off the hook so easy. This wasn’t s’pposed to be just a run and gun.” While he had his pride as the big brute he was, even he could admit that he wanted some cuddling time after all that.

“Yes, Kagami-kun? I’m still in the world of the living, though barely.” Kuroko looked at him through bright, half-slitted baby blues, while the slightest tilt adorned his lips. He looked positively drowsy, but oh, Kagami knew this was Kuroko’s look of ecstasy, and he couldn’t help but preen himself knowing the look was thanks to him.

Kagami wrapped an arm around his adorable lover before starting, “I just wanted to say one thing: I kinda wish you had told me about this whole scheme of yours from the get-go, babe. I understand you wantin’ to play dress up and stuff, but did you maybe consider that I might be interested in dressing you in something too? I mean, I understand you wantin’ it to be a surprise or whatever…” he trailed off, a finger scratching his chin.

“No, I didn’t consider it. Sorry Kagami-kun,” Kuroko apologized.

“Of course not. For all the thinking you do sometimes you just don’t think, knucklehead.” He admonished the last word with a fist to his partner’s messy, blue mop.

“Then, what is it that you would like to see me wear, Kagami-kun?”

“Oh, well…” Kagami had to pause to consider the question, a bit taken aback by it. “I never really thought about it until now, actually, but…” his eyes glazed over and a suggestive blush bloomed across his cheeks as he allowed his imagination to carry him away. 

“Some sexy lingerie, maybe? Hell, I dunno, you’d look good in anything, Kuroko!” His eyes averted to the large ribbon that had floated to the floor at the side of bed after he had unwrapped his present. “I mean, even in this—”

In one swift motion, a still-energized Kagami snatched the ribbon and tackled his lethargic partner in an attempt to adorn him with it. Kuroko whined but didn’t have the energy to put up much of a fight. 

Kagami leaned back to survey his work—a perfect bow was now tied around his cute partner’s slim waist. The devious thought crossed his mind that if Kuroko wasn’t so tired he could probably eat him up like this…

“Ok Kagami-kun, you win. Next time I’ll consult you before making such decisions,” Kuroko surrendered. “Also, you can take me shopping. Dress me in whatever you’d like for Christmas.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I forgive you, and I’ll accept that offer.” Kagami hugged his neatly-wrapped partner close, realizing how much of a gift he really was to have in his life—he was truly blessed to love and be loved by this amazing person. 

As Kuroko’s breathing slowed to a steady, rhythmic pace, Kagami closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as he dreamed of all the possibilities that existed for the romantic Christmas night they would share, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be my contribution to the conclusion of KagaKuro month (I wanted to celebrate KuroKaga day with some appropriately-themed smut), but I unfortunately had hit a wall of self-doubt with my writing (amazing how that can happen even with smut, right?) that delayed the completion of this (many apologies to szczepter). Due to its obscene lateness, I made some very small modifications to help this fit with the Christmas event! It really wasn’t hard, I mean this is just PWP, but I really hope someone will enjoy this since I truly believe I out-smutted myself! Just think of it as my early Christmas gift to other fans of this pairing!
> 
> I also hope this may sate the appetite of those hungry for some good KuroKaga, because honestly I find the internet to be lacking in this area—maybe because it’s too easy to make Kuroko come off as creepy, or worse, yandere when he’s topping? I really tried hard to make this not the case in this fic, so hopfully I succeeded…


End file.
